Trained
by Elizabeth4664
Summary: The cullens take random girls and put them into an instuintion abit like "The Island" movie and train them into proper girls who know how to look after men and attendee to being a housewife. Dominate Edward. Alll human
1. Chapter 1

I look around me, and realise that this is my life. I can't go back, I can't change a thing. I have to embrace it. Make the most out of it. I can't live thinking what could of being. I have to live knowing what I did was the best I could have of done in my situation. I look down at the bump in my belly, and promise myself to make the best of the situation from now on. Good or Bad, I'm not giving up.

My name is Bella Swan, and my life is a living hell. For you to fully understand what goes on in my life, I have to take you back, back to that fateful day that decided my future.

I knew that my parents were in a loss of money, but I didn't think it was this bad. The food had all being cut down and I hadn't had any new clothes for a while.

But when I came home from school that day, I finally understood just how bad it was. We couldn't afford the house bills anymore, and without me knowing mum had already sold most of the furniture from the house.

Mum was expecting her second child, any time now. Dad had ran off about 8 months ago when he found out mum was pregnant. Mum would do anything to keep the house, she was having a baby for Christ's sake, and in now way would she take to the streets.

When mum said she would do anything to keep from getting kicked out, it didn't quite click that she really meant anything.

So that day when I got home from school and there was the truck their waiting, I finally understood it meant she would do anything. I was being sold.

I walked in the door not really knowing what to expect. Mum was sitting on the couch crying with her head in her hands repeating over and over again " I'm so sorry, Bella please forgive me, Bella I'm so sorry". The muffled sounds coming from her mouth made me realise what was happening.

The men stunted forward, as if stalking there pray. One had a rope while the other had the potato sack. I knew what their intentions were, quietly and carefully I took slow steps back, never losing eye contact with the man with the dull coloured eyes.

His hair was tied back into a ponytail, looking as if it hasn't being washed in months. The other was a black man, with dirty black hair hanging down his back in thick dreadlocks.

I backed up until my back came in contact with the wall. A smirk appeared on the man with the dull eyes face, because he knew he had me.

There was no way out, and the black haired man started humming a song.

" hush Laurant" called the white haired man. I looked over to see Lauraant.

" James, we have no more time to waste. There are two more collections in this area and we have to be done by dwan." Said Laurant

I was serisioly starting to get scared, I need to make an escape and quick.

I turned around and jumped out the open window, the glass sharttered all around me, but fourtanility i was not cut.

I ran out the drive way to only find the truck they had to take me away with a man sitting in the front. I turned around and started to run back to words the house to make an essacpe threw the backyard. I rounded the corner and there were James and Laurant running around to the van. I hid behind the bins as they ran past me and were screaming at the guy in the truck.

I jumped out and was about to make a run for it when two strong hands h me and pushed me into the ground, he got my hands and held them behind my back in a painful postition. I started to scream and kick he had me and now there was no escape. He pushed my hands down even harder because i was kicking my legs to try and kick him and get off me so i could continiue my essacpe.

"feisty one you are" the man said as he sat down on my ass, making shore i could feel his massive hard on. He grinding his dick against my ass, and it nearly made me sick.

"fuck you, you fucking bitch" i screamed at him. I need to get out of here and really fast.

"mmmmm, Edwards going to chosse you for shore, he likes them with a bit of agressions, makes it good in the bedroom" he said i could here the smirk in his voice.

He was really setting off my nerves, i was going to crack and soon. I needed to get out of his grip and the only thing i could think of was the balls.

I went really quite and stopped moving.

"Finally, bitch has stopped moving" he snorted, and that was my last straw. I put all my force into pushing myself off the grounds and pounced to my feet. He took his arm back to swing at me but i was to quick and dove in for the balls.

" fuck fuck fuck, bitch" he screamed and fell onto the ground holding his balls. I walked over to him and put my foot on his cheast and i got a really good look at his face. He was really beautiful. With sandy blond shaggy hair, and piercing blue eyes. He deffinialty had big mussles but was not a big man.

" Jasper, whats going on here" called a velvety voice from behind me. " Have u got the girl". i was trapped and i didn't know what to do. I saw him as he rounded the corner and my breath blew out of me. He was the most gourgise thing i have ever laid eyes on. His copper hair blowing in the wind, as if he had just got out of bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me,an leaning over Jasper with my foot on his cheast. I strightned up and i could tell my hair was blowing all around my face, like it would at a photoshoot.

It took him a second to relise what was happening and for him to get over the shock of me standing here.

"shit" He said and i turned to run out of here but relisies that there were 4 other men gaurding my exit. They started staunting foward again, and i took a few steps back forgetting that the god of a man was standing behind me. I took one more step back untill i came against a hard surface, the god looked smug that it had being so easy to get me.

I went to run away but his arm snaked around my waste.

"Not so fast" he whispered in my ear, sending chills up and down my spine.

I tried to pull away agian but he pulled me back again with alot more force and picked my up and chucked me over his sholder. I was more supriesed by this move then anything, and decidied i would just go along with it and maby they would cause me no harm. That all blew up in smoke and patted my ass

"Good little kitten" he cooed into my ear.

That was my final straw, i started kicking and screaming and bashing my hands into his back. He was holding trying to hold my legs down.

"Come on swettie, is that all you got" he said to me. He really was pushing my buttons, as if he new what would set me off. I went to kick again and aim for his balls this time because it worked so well with Jasper. I was about 4 centimeters away from my destenation when he grabed my leg.

"not so fast" he said in a stern voice, i could tell he was getting angrier. But what did i care, so i countinuied to kick and scream.

"Right" he shouted, obviously fed up with me. He chucked my onto the dirt ground and it winded me badly.

" JAMES GO GET THE NEEDLY, WE ARE ALREADY RUNNING LATE AND CARLISLE WILL NOT BE HAPPY" he screamed to James who went scurring off to do what he was told.

I was still clutching my sides when he came over and kicked my shin. My hand immidiantly went down to my shin, i was wimpering in pain. My breath comming out short and suruffy.

" Will you behave now, and stop acting like a child" he sneered into my ear. I shook my head at him, "no" i wanted to say but i couldn"t form the words in my mouth. I could tell i was getting him really annoyed. I smirked at him, as if showing that he would never have any affect over me. I would never do what he wanted me to do. He brought back his hand as if to strike me.

When James came up behind him i could have kissed his feet i was so thankfull. Untill i saw what was in his hand.

" oh no, God please no, Please i will do anything, please" I repeated over and over again.

"Edward, i got double dose to knock her out, she to aggressive to last 2 more trips" James said to Edward. I was lying on the ground trying to think of names that suited this god and as soon as james said Edward i new it was just right. I started backing up, relising that the needle in edwards hand was ment for me. Edward took the needold of of James hands and looked very smug smile in his face as he came to me.

"naw, is tuff little bella afraid of needle" Edward said. I shook my head saying "no" i was trying to brave. But i couldn't fool edward. He saw stright threw my charade.

"Don't be scared bella, i will make shore it won't hurt...... much" he said smiling at me. I was past being brave now, all i could do what being scared out of my mind. I just started shaking my heap, hoping, praying he would not inject it into me.

James came behind me and help me down, as i kept thrashing my head. Edward came and bent down next to me. Placing a rough kiss on my lips. I nearly vomited, but instead i spat in his face.

" You bitch" He sneered at me wiping away the spit and bring the needle into my arm a little too harder then he needed to. Thats when i fell, into my land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and all I saw was white. I tried to sit up but the restraints on the bed would not let me. I suddenly remember what happened, it all came back to me. Edward, and Jasper and coming home from school, being sold, and the needle. The thought of the needle made me shiver.

I looked down to my arm and I was hooked up to some sort of machine. It had some clear liquid waiting in a bag and an empty tube connecting to my arm. I had no idea what they were giving me. It could have being drugs, so I tried to take it out. But when I reached my hands up to rip it out, the restraints on my arm tightened.

I groaned in frustration. I looked around the room and saw there was not much to it. There was a bed, which I was laying on. A sink and toilet across the room, and a desk and chair bolted into the ground next to the bed.

Everything was stale white, the door was across the room and it looked as if it had to be opened by the outside.

I lay back down when the beeping noise started going off. It sounded like a heart monitor, so I turned my neck to see what was happening and the liquid started coming down threw the tube. I got really scared, what if they were planning on putting me to sleep again.

I started screaming, for no one in particular, I just hoped that someone would hear and come and stop the machine. No one answered my screaming so I started kicking and thrashing my body around, trying to grab somebody, anybody's attention.

Just then I heard a sound, and I looked up. Jasper came walking in, and he didn't look very happy. So I started kicking and screaming again louder. Jasper walked over to me and put pressure on my arms, gripping them tightly.

" So we meet again Bella" Jasper sneered, he looked down and upon me licking his lips. The sight made me want to vomit again, but I new that would only get me into more trouble.

He slightly smirked, noticing my discomfort and brought his face down to whisper in my ear.

" But this time I'm the one on top" He gave a slight chuckle, and turned to the machine.

He hit the switch on the machine and it turned down, then he turned around to me and came and tugged the drip out of my arm.

"fuck" I screamed as he tore the needle away so roughly it was Definitely going to leave a mark.

" tsk tsk tsk now bella, If you don't like getting your medcation threw the drip, we are going to have to give it to you threw a needle" Jasper said. Crap no, i hate needles so dam much. They are one of my worst fear.

"please i am so sorry, just don't give me the needle. please, i promise to do whatever you want" I pleaded. But he just shook his head as i heard the door open again and there stood Edward and another very tall man. He had jet black hair and dark skin, i think he look native American. The two boys walked over to the bed Edward on one side and the other man on the other.

"Hows your arm doing babe" Edward asked looking sumg. Oh God, they could see me threw a window or camera or something. I was extreamly fustrated and i just wanted to get out of here.

I turned my head away from him like a child. Only to have it pulled back with extream force for me to be looking stright in the eyes of a very angry Edward. I droped my eyes looking anwhere but his.

"Look at me" he said gruffly. I kept my eyes down. "LOOK AT ME" He screamed into my face. I slowly looked up into emerald green eyes. " I asked you a question Bella, now answer me" I said nothing. To afraid to talk because the tears in my eyes would most deffinialty spill over the edge. I caught a glimsp in the corner of my eye of his hand fly back, only to have it back not even a second later and slap he hit me sharply across the face.

No longer could i hold in the tears, I let them fall freely as i tried to hide my face away from these evil people. Edward yet again grabbed my chin and yanked it so his face was mere inches away from mine. " Do not disobey me again Bella" He said, searching my eyes for an objection. " Now answer me Bella, I will not diosbay you again Sir"

I looked away from him, they straight back into the cold hearted eyes and said. " I will not disobey you again sir".

He seemed pleased with my response and said " Jasper the needle please" Taking his eyes of me he spoke to jasper. Then look straight back into my eyes and said "we need to cheak her out now" I did not understand what he ment by 'cheak her out'. The smirk on his face gave it away only moments later. They were planning on exaniming my naked body. I look back up to face Edward, his eyes could not be met with mine because they were raking all over my clothed body.

I was starting to freak, i new i had to play it cool. I had to think of a smart way to go down without a fight. I knew there was not chance of me getting away, but i had to show them that i was not easy. They could not make me obay them.

Jasper walked back into the room carrying a needle. I felt my heartbeat increase by 100 miles, and my breathing became raggered.

Edward caressed my cheek saying "such a beautiful one Bella, i can't wait to see what you look like underneath". His hand fell down to my neak and across my sholder bones. I knew what was comming next and started thrasing my body to get his hands away from me as his hand came over my beast giveing it special attettion squeezing my nipple threw my shirt. I just kept moving and thrashing as his hand made swirrly patters down my belly, and down past the top of my jeans when he palmed my heated core. Then traced my legs to were he came to a stop at my feet.

Jasper walked over to me, and the black haired man removed my arm from one of the restraints just for a second until he grabbed a hold of it and turned it around so that jasper could insert the needle. I started screaming again, desperalty trying to remove my arm from his death grip. But he wouldnt budge.

The needle went into my arm and i let out a high pitched squeal, and then went compleatly quite, my plan had to work.

" she must have being pretty tiried for he to go out so fast" a husky voice said .I relisied that he must have being the black hairied man.

"Yeah, shes so afraid of needles i think the shock nocked her out faster" Jasper said, chuckling as he said it.

I felt some commotion down at my legs, yes my plan was working. Edward was undoing the restraints on my legs. But i couldn't move my legs if i wanted to blow my cover.

" You should wait a muinite Edward, make shore shes fully out" Jasper said in a wary tone. Edward just shook his head.

" If she was going to do something she would have done it bye now" Edward sniggered " ohh and by the way jazz, got any condoms left? Or did you use them all on Alice" Edward started laughing really hard, letting go of my legs. He had pushed my final button, why would he need condoms anyway, he wassent comming anywhere near me. I shifted my waight so it made it easer for me to move my leg. Jasper noticed.

" SHES AWAKE" He screamed. He and the black haird man both grabbed onto one of my arms each. I was strugling against them, when Edward finially relised what happaned.

" Fistiey" He chuckled, and the all of a sudden stopped because my foot came in contact with his balls and hard. I mean the headest i have ever kicked.

He yelped, and fell to the floor like a little girl. A smirk appeared on my face, and i could hear Edward from the floor saying " Fucking Bitch" over and over again.

I could tell the medicine was making me drowsy and i would be out cold in a few seconds. But it was just enought time for the black haired man to see my smirk and swing his hand back, and then i blacked out.

Authors notes:

Sorry if its not the best guys,

And its pritty short.

Im new to this, and if you dont like it dont read it


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke again to see the pale roof. But I could no longer here the beeping of the machines. I heard a shuffle of feet from across the room so I sat up, and looked across the room to see jasper standing by the door.

I realised that I was not longer in any restraints, so I was just about to hop of the bed until jasper spoke.

" Do not come of the bed" I glared at him, with a smirk on my face getting ready to jump onto the floor. " Bella, don't get off the bed, you will be punished" Yeah right, what's the worst they can do to me.

So I put one foot on the ground, and was about to put another foot on, when I heard stomping feet.

Jasper marched over to me and slapped me across the face. I immediately brought my hand to my face. I was not expecting to be slapped and I was still getting over the shock.

Jasper turned around and walked back to his post by the door.

" Try it again, and you will be punished again." He said. " How I would really like to fuck with your body I am no longer allowed. Your Edwards now, and he has put strict instructions not to harm you, he's the only one allowed to do that."

I had not clue what he was talking about. I'm Edwards what dose that mean.

" Where's Edward" I asked, I wanted to ask him what he meant.

Jasper strode across the room and slapped me hard across the face again. I was trying my best to hold back the tears.

" Do not speak unless spoken to" Jasper sneered " Edward is just in the kitchen, fixing a little problem" he said glaring at me. I understood that the problem Edward had to fix were I kicked him in the nuts. He's icing them.

I had to try hard to hold back my smirk. I wanted to ask Jasper what was going to happen to me, but I wouldn't risk being slapped again.

As if reading my mind Jasper said " Edward will be here soon, to give instructions on how to conduct your training". " When he enters the room eyes down, you do not look at him and you do not talk until spoken to. Got it," He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded my head.

Moments later the door slid open and I looked up to see Edward in all his glory. I remembered what Jasper said about looking down but like I care.

" How are they going?" I asked looking down to his dick. While grinning the biggest smile I ever had smiled.

He grunted and before I knew it was over here and hit me two times across the face.

" One, do not look at me when I enter, two, do not talk unless talked to, and three, if you keep behaving like you are you are going to be heavily punished, and it will hurt. " He shouted at me.

I cowered back onto the bed, and I could see that he knew I understood because he turned around and went to talk to Jasper.

He then turned back around to me and said up. I did not know what he meant so I just sat there. He reached his arms over and grabbed a hold of my arms and yanked me off the bed and threw me onto the floor.

I landed with a thud in a heap on the floor. He came over to were I was laying and pulled me up.

" Take off your clothes". I was too afraid to move, what if he's going to rape me. I will not take off my clothes.

" Bella, I am only going to ask you one more time, and then I will come and get jasper to hold you down and take them off myself." " I am not going to hurt you, but you need new clothes". I looked down at the ground.

I will never take my clothes off in front of him. Who the hell dose he think he is.

" Jasper" I heard Edward call. Next thing I new jasper was holding me down as Edward came over and started ripping all my clothes off, until I was left in just my panties and bra.

I was humiliated, and tried to cover myself up. Jasper let go of me and I went to run, when a strong arm wrapped around my stomach, and Edward pulled me into his chest.

" It's ok Bella, I know your scared, let me just help you put these clothes on". Edward said in a calm voice.

I stopped my struggles and went limp in his arms. Jasper handed him a singlet, and short shorts. Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. He picked up the shorts and put them on my legs and pulled and zipped them up. He reached over my head and held my arms up as he slipped my singlet over me head and down my back.

When he was done I just sat there.

He held out his hand and said " Come on Bella, lets go start your training. You want to be good for me don't you; you want to make me happy. You want to be a good wife for me" That's when all hell broke loose.

He wanted me for a wife, who the fucks dose he think I am. I started kicking and screaming, and got up and ran to the other side of the room. Jasper and Edward both stalked me into a corner; Edward came and chucked me over his shoulder.

I was kicking and punching on his back for him to let me down, but he wouldn't let me go.

He led me out the door of my room, and out into a hallway with lots of different doors leading off into other rooms.

We walked down the hall about 15 meters until we came to a stop, he opened a door and that's when I saw it. I was shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward walking into the room and the only view I got was his fat ass. He swung me onto the ground and I came face to face with his boots. I looked up and met his green eyes, his mouth was smirking down at me.

" Get off the floor" He said to me. I slowly stood up, and took in the room around me. There were 7 or 8 men sitting in comfy arm chairs with no pants on. Between their open legs was a girl. The room was bleach white and there was a male up the front who seemed to be leading some sort of session.

" ahh Edward, so nice of you to join us" He said to Edward. Edward just smirked at him and grabbed the top of my arm and dragged me to one of the empty armchairs. He sat down and opened his legs.

" Sit" He said to me in a commanding tone. The man at the front started talking again and Edward started stroking my hair kindly, but all I could think of was how he was treating me like a dog.

I started paying attention to the man at the front and realised that he was talking about blow jobs; how the men like them, what things to do, and how to do them right. I was disgusted by the thought but too scared to voice my oppippon.

" Let the male lead you, he is in charge. He will tell you how he likes it or if he wants it harder of softer, just do whatever he says or you will be punished." The man continued. The man ended and then all the girls turned around and started giving all the men blow jobs. I looked up at Edward, suddenly frightened. Did he really expect me to do something like this?

He grabbed onto my hair and pushed my face down to where his very hard errection was waiting. He pushed my face onto it but I did not open my mouth. He tried again but my lips were firmly sealed. He pulled me up by my hair till I was face to face with him.

" Bella open your God dam mouth or I will take you back to your room and whip your ass off." He hissed into my ears. This frightened me, Edward yanked my hair back down to his cock and forced my face onto it. This time I opened my mouth too scared to do anything eles.

It wassent that he tasted bad, it was just a different feeling having that in my mouth. With his hand gripping my hair he started pushing and pulling my head up and down his shaft.

He started letting out grunts and his breathing became ragged. I heard other men in the room start yelling out swear words and the sound of slapping skin.

Edward started thrusting up into my mouth. He started hitting the back of my throat making me gag. All of a sudden liquid filled my mouth, and my immediate reaction was to spit it out, but combined with the gaging I started spewing up, all over the floor.

Edward was not very happy with this. He let out a strangled cry and pushed me off him. He walked over to me and slapped me two times across the face. I started crying and screaming and pushing him away, this only seemed to anger him more.

" BELLA" He rawed at me. I was suddenly very scared. He came and grabed me as if to pick me up. But I started kicking and screaming for my life. He was slapping my legs and arms away when they would hit him.

" Emmet, come and fucking help me now" Edward said threw clenched teeth. Who was Emmet? Suddenly a big guy with curly hair came over. I started kicking and punching even harder. Edward had managed to hold my arms down to my sides in an unbreakable hold. Emmet came over and grabbed my legs and picking them up. So the only thing resting on the floor was ma back.

Edward grabbed my upper half and pulled it into his arms. Emment and Edward carried me to a room with bars and chains. A beautiful blond girl came out of nowhere and attached a metal cuff to my ankle. She smiled a soft smile at me to let me know it was ok. Emmet noticed this of course.

" Rose get out now" She did not move. " ROSE NOW OR YOU'LL BE SORRY" Emmet screamed at her. She quickly scurried out of the room. Edward and emmet put me on the floor and they both walked out of the room. I looked around the room and there was nothing in here but the chain on my ankle connected to the wall.

A few minuites Edward walked back in.

" Bella you have being a bad girl" He said with an evil smile. " and bad girls get punished" He wisped into my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward pulled me up into his arms, and my face crashed against his stone chest.

" You are mine now, so don't think I will let you get away with that type of behavior anymore" He said through clenched teeth. " Let me spell out to you how your pretty little perfect life is going to be from now on. Firstly let me tell you where you are and who you are dealing with." I whimpered at his words as he tightened his hold on me and walked across the room to push me against the wall. He pushed me down so I was in a sitting position and crouched down to my eye level.

" You are going to be my wife" Edward said chuckling darkly. "Any little thing I want, you do it. No matter how small or large my request is, you will do it. If you don't then I will hurt you. If you try to escape, though there is not much point considering a 15-meter high barbwire fence surrounds this whole neighborhood, I will hurt you." Edward stood up and walked to the other side of the room where the door was, he stopped walking and turned around and looked at me, leaning against the door with a slight smirk on his face. The cocky ass bastard, if he thinks I will just submit to him like that well he has another thing coming.

"Bella what you now have to realise is that every move you make from now on, will be watched. Every time you try to escape or even so much as hide anything from me, will be seen and you will pay the sequences. Like any other women in this community, if any man asks you to do something you will do it without hesitation. You will not be sitting around all day cleaning our home, and making my dinner, but you will have a job at the mall which will be 3 days a week. I will pick you up and drop you off for all your shifts. You will be watched and monitored, any time you do something wrong you will be punished." He finished his speech and came back to crouch down in front of me.

Edward brought his hand up to cup my chin; I twisted my head out of his grasp. Which earned me a slap. Edward again brought his hand up to my face and jerked my face so I was looking at him.

" Never deny my anything love, or you will regret it. You are now at the training part of this community. You will be here for 5 days at my request, but if I see fit I can always book you in for longer. Here you will be trained to meet my every desire. I am Edward Cullen, and Carsile Cullen is my farther, who created this place so therefore I have command over everybody in this place, Carsile has now gone to just relaxing and living with his wife therefore I take command." He smiled slightly at his words.

" Eventually you will have my children and raise them at home, you shall give me sex whenever and wherever I want it. You are expected to cook and clean at our home, and you will be working at the café in the town."

He pulled me up with him, and then reached down to unlock the chain on my ankle, grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me out the door and started to walk me door corridor after corridor. We stopped in a room that looked like the reception area,

Jasper was standing by the door and when he saw us enter walked over and grabbed my arms in a vice grip just like Edward had. Edward spun me back around to look me in the eyes. " Bella, Jasper is going to take you to the car and then we will go back to our house so I can show you around, if you try to escape you will be getting a worse punishment then you are already getting." Edward said to me, I just quickly nodded my head letting him know I was going to do as he asked. As Jasper pulled me out a door and started leading me down some stairs I kept asking myself the same question. Why would my mother do this to me? Did she not love me enough, was I not that good of a daughter. I knew my family was broke but I never imagined that she would sell me. Oh my god, what about Jacob my poor boyfriend. I loved him so much, we had a plan to get married and run off into the sunset. It looked like that plan has gone to dust, unless he can save me. I don't even know where I am, so I don't think he will either.

Once we arrived at the end of the staircase jasper opened a door with a key, the door opened and when I looked threw I realised we were in a car park, about 17 cars were all lined up with a few missing cars in between some. Jasper seemed to be walking towards a black sports car at the end of the row. As he reached into his pocket to get the keys and to open the door, he let go of me.

The first thing that came into my mind was to run, so I turned around and sprinted back the way I had just came, desperately banging along the wall trying to get it open. I turned around and saw jasper coming at me with a raging face. I turned to me left and noticed the only weapon I had was a soccer ball. I reached down and picked it up and pegged it a jaspers head. It was enough force to stop in his step and glare at me.

I couldn't help the small giggle I let out as the ball hit his face, it was just so random and he wasn't expecting it.

" Yeah mother fucker, you take that ball. Come and get me you little bitch, I will punch the shit out of you" I screamed at him. His face came even angrier if possible. I saw another ball next to my left leg so I pushed it in front of me and kicked it straight into his balls. He fell to the ground clutching his ball, after what I have done with him he will never be able to have children.

" You want to mess with me your little pussy shit, get off the ground and fight me like a real man" I screamed, my face getting redder as I raised my voice. All of a sudden he looked up, and started laughing, hysterical clutching his stomach he was laughing so much. I was about to take a step forward and ask him what was so funny when two arms forcefully wrapped them selves around my torso and pulled my back into a cheats. Edward was furious, I could tell by how tight he held me and the shallow breaths he took trying to calm him down.

He pushed me away from him and then bent down to wrap his arms around my legs and carried me bridal style to the car, he opened the door with one hand and chucked me in. He came around to the drivers seat and sat down.

Turning around to look at me he said in a harsh tone " If you value your life do not say a word" I looked away from him dominating eyes and looked out the window to see Jasper leaning against the garage door smirking. I knew I was in big trouble. " Please God" I whispered. "Save me, help me God". Smirking Edward turned to look at me.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, Got won't save you know" He chuckled darkly and pulled out of his parking space. 'Oh god what have I done

AN:

Ok, I know I have not updated in forever, it has just been hard to find time to write a story. I know my spelling and Grammer is really bad, but if you can't stand it then don't read it, its really simple.


	6. Chapter 6

As I awoke from sleep I restfully sat up in bed, reaching up to wipe the sleep from my eyes, I wondered where I was. I took alert in the fact that I had never being here in this room before, so I abruptly sat onto my knees so that I was able to have movement in my body.

I surveyed my surroundings and took in note that there was a door straight in front of me and another 2 doors to my left. The room was painted an off white colour with one brown feature wall, it had greens through out the decorations and had a brown and a green colored bedspread.

I heard the door open to see Edward come strolling into the room, one had in his pocket and a mighty fine smirk on his face.

'baby' he said sarcastically.

"hm' I murmured quietly. What did he want now?

'You were a very bad bad girl, bella'. He said with a slight smile on his face, as he walked to the end of the bed.

" I was' I asked innocently.

'Yes, and no wife of mine is ever going to disobey me again, got it?' he asked " I'm not going to hesitate to hurt you if you continue this behavior, you now understand what you are here for and I have explained my expectations.'

I let out a tired huff and let my body crash back down onto the bed. God, he goes on and on about silly things, I get that I will obviously have to do what he asks, so that eventually I will be trusted enough to be on my own so that I can escape.

'Baby, are you listening to me?' he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"of course, I treasure every single word that comes out of your mouth' I said batting my eyelids with a cute smile on my face.

"don't-"

'Edward you disgust me" I said cutting him off mid-sentence not wanting to even here what he had to say.

"Bella, come here. Now." He stated all traces of amusement wiped clean off his face. I crawled to the end of the bed where he was patiently waiting; as I crawled I pushed my ass into the air a little bit, crawling slowly. He raised his eyebrows at me as I reached him and he sat down on the bed and pulled me across his lap face down.

'Now, for that stunt you pulled back there with jasper in the garage you get 20 hits. Which I think is fair, you struggle you get 10 more." He sad as his hands were massaging my ass, very quickly he started putting little slaps on my cheeks to warm them up. I did not want to get spanked and I had an idea.

" Ok, you ready' he asked. Ready as I'll ever be I thought sarcastically. He raised his hand and it landed with a loud slap on my left cheek.

It fucking hurt but I had to stick with the plan. 'mmmmm babyyy' I moaned. Edwards hand hesitated for a minute before it again hit my ass with a loud slap. "yehhhhhh, mmmmmmmm" I once again loudly moaned. I started to feel his dick poking into my belly. Ha, my plan was working.

" Hit me again babyyy' I moaned. This time his hand did not come into contact with his ass but instead grabbed onto my shoulder and yanked so that I had my back on the bed and he was pressed tightly against me.

" you think your so clever don't you" he said tightly gripping my chin. " but baby, I've got you all figured out. See what you did to me, can you feel that" he groaned pushing his hard dick into me. Mmmm, I wanted to moan but contained it. I really want him to fuck me hard. "Ohh sweet bella, is this what you wanted". He asked grabbing my tits. He then sat me up and pulled my shirt off, ripping my bra off as well. I clawed at his shirt till it was gone, as he started on my pants I started on his.

" You better be ready, cause I'm not waiting" Edward stated in a breathless moan as he plunged into me. I cried out in pain.

" Jesus baby, I forgot about that little virginity of yours. Sorry" he said as he dropped a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Stop" I said softly. He did and rolled onto the bed beside me, I used this as my chance and jumped up and mounted him, his dick going straight to where I wanted it to go. I pumped myself up on his dick, loving the feeling it was causing.

Edward grabbed my wrists and held them tightly together. " Girls always on bottom, sorry babe" He said as he flipped us over. Nuh, I was not having that. I pushed against his chest until he recently flipped us over and I again started to ride him. " Just for tonight then, alright." He stated seriously, as I nodded thrashing my head back and giving into the sensations. He reached up and grabbed my tits, pulling hard on my peaks as I cried out and started convulsing on top of him.

" Yeah baby that's right, see what I can do to you, thank my dick" he said as he groaned and cummed his seed into me. He sat up which made me also sit up, and he pulled me off him and pushed my head down into his lap.

" Thank my dick baby, lick him clean". Oh no, I was not doing that. "clean it babe"

" no thanks" I said with quirk as I stood up and walked to the door which I was praying was the bathroom. As I got to the door I turned back to give Edward one of my sexy smiles.

" Will you ever learn" he asked with a bitter laugh, shaking his head

" Hope not" I whispered over my shoulder as I closed the bathroom door.


End file.
